1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the distribution of signals on a network and in particular to the distribution of AM (amplitude modulated) television signals.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, television has been broadcast as AM signals with different channels modulated onto sub-carriers at different frequencies. Existing cable television services using copper coaxial cable have adopted corresponding analogue AM techniques to provide channels in a region of the same UHF spectrum used for broadcast television.
It is now proposed to use cable networks such as fibre optic networks for the distribution of television signals. The wide bandwidth offered by such networks offers the possibility of upgrading to carry future wideband services such as HDTV and the same network may also be used for services other than television, such as telephony. However whilst the use of AM techniques is necessary if the television signals are to be received by conventionally equipped television sets there are a number of problems associated with the use economically of AM techniques on optical networks. In particular the carrying of AM optical signals requires less splitting in order to allow a high power budget, and the use of highly specified linear opto-electronic devices.